My Little Pony: Friendship is Awesome
by sonicmoonbeam
Summary: As Equestria falls, the gang splits up. Pinkie Pie meets some friends from a different world, Rarity fights alongside a zebra to save his colony, Apple Jack becomes a robot, Flutter Shy lives among dragons, Twilight becomes corrupted, and Rainbow dash must save the world. PS: I do not own any characters in this story besides Exell, Moonie, and Aurora.
1. The Book

"Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two sisters: one who raised the sun, the other who raised the moon. That's what is quoted in Equestria's Book of Prophecies. But after some research, I've found out that the book is not correct. My studies have shown that Nightmare Moon wasn't Princess Luna at all, but an evil ghost named "Moonie". I have also proved that there wasn't two, but three sisters. In this book of mine, you will find out the truth about Equestria." Rainbow Dash read. She turned the page. "Chapter one, the fall of Queen Winter. Queen Winter was..." "RAINBOW DASH! DON'T READ THAT!" Twilight yelled. "You were the one that told me I should read more," Rainbow Dash said. "What's your problem?" Twilight raged, "This is the ancient library of Starswerl the Bearded. It was in his will that nopony would read these books." Rainbow Dash replied, "Well it kinda sounds like he want somepony to read this, because it almost feels like he's _talking _to me. Besides, I just started." "Look, just go upstairs, and tell nopony what you read."

End of Chapter.


	2. Questions

Twilight starts walking up stairs, "Don't be late, royalty in waiting." She hurries up.

Rainbow Dash yells up, "You are Royalty!" But Twilight didn't here her. She just stood there, "A third?" She stands there in a daze. "No, that can't be right. This book was written _after_ he went insane." She shook her head. "I guess I should go up." She walks up.

"Rainbow Dash, you made it." Apple Jack said.

"Rainbow Dash! I was soooooo worried, where were you? You didn't die did you? What does death feel like? Is it scary? Is it black? Is heaven real? Is hell real? How did you come back from the dead? Did Twilight save you with a revive spell? How do you do a revive spell? Is it hard? Why are…" Pinkie stopped and started panting due to loss of air.

Rainbow Dash replied, "Ummm, let me try and answer that. I was downstairs. I lived. I don't know, that never happened to me before. Probably. Ummm, I'd think it would be red. I hope. I would never know since I'm too awesome. I wasn't dead. She doesn't have to save me. Only eggheads know that stuff. Probably. Didn't quite get that las…"

"Enough!" Rarity interrupted. "Stop being so rude, we should all be good guests."

"Thanks," Luna said. "Celestia has some important work to do, so I will be your hostess tonight."


	3. Waiting

(Meanwhile on a very secluded planet…)

"What the hell is keeping her?" Queen Chrysalis said.

"Well here come that Diamond Dogs." King Sombra muttered.

Fido, Rover, and Spot walked over. "Hey, looks like we got a young couple here," Rover teased. "Well, young compared to my great great grandma."

King Sombra countered, "Tsk, tsk. If you behave like that on our mission, I'm afraid I'll have to send you guys to the pound."

Queen Chrysalis giggled, and then continued complaining, "Being on the moon for a thousand years doesn't mean you get to be a lazy ass."

"She's right, what's the hold up." Garble agreed.

Trixie shouted, "Look! It's Moonie!"

End of Chapter.


	4. Moonie and Luna

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up." Queen Chrysalis said under her breath.

"I'm glad you can make it," King Sombra smiled. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, Trixie made me some wonderful magic potions. Despite the fact that most ponies think magic potions are myths," Moonie smirks at Trixie. "There has been a slight change of plans."

"But we planned this together," Queen Chrysalis moaned. "Remember, me and you?"

"Well, now I have a better plan," Moonie said. "This potion lets me not corrupt one pony, but three. I will use one on twilight, one on discord and one on that dreaded Celestia. She has been hogging Luna all these years. Luna is MY best friend!"

King Sombra looks at her weirdly, "Why DO you hate her so much?"

"BECAUSE!" She yelled. "When Luna was a filly she and Celestia were best friends, but after the death of her parents Celestia didn't have enough time for Luna due to *ahem* royal duties. So Luna created me, her imaginary friend. She named me Moonie. We were best friends for so long, until she forgot about me and started working with Celestia. But as time went on she started getting mad about the fact that everypony shunned her beautiful night. She tried to reason with Celestia. She asked that maybe, just one measly 24 hours, it could be all night. But Celestia said to stop _horse playing_ and to go to bed. As she sat in bed, she talked to me in the first time in years. She was crying, she asked me why everypony hated her and her night. Then she said "I'll make you real, we can raise the moon together. Tia will have to raise the sun alone," Then she made me real. But when Celestia saw me, she told Luna it wasn't safe to do magic like that, and sent us to Luna's room. Luna was ragging on how that it wasn't fair, and how she wished Celestia never existed. I didn't think it was fair either, so I replaced Luna with myself. But she sent me to the moon, and you guys know what happened after that."

End of Chapter. 


	5. CRUSHED

(Meanwhile on Mobius)

"Finally! Just a few more tweaks and this will be up and running!" Eggman said cheerfully. "This will crush that little blue bastard!"

"So what's the plan?" Cubot asked.

"He already told us nitwit!" Orbot barked.

"Oh, sorry." Cubot muttered.

Eggman rolled his eyes, "Hey guys! Stop bickering. This is the best day of my life ya' know!"

"Our lives." Cubot corrected

"Oh, what the heck. I'm too happy to be mad at you. You guys where always my _best_ robots." Eggman said. "You'll get to watch me pop Sonic like a balloon."

As they where talking, a robotic mouse jacked up. It started running out of control. I finally entered a room that said, "Scrap Metal: Do Not Enter." It was completely dark in there; there was dust and spiders everywhere. The mouse hit top speed, and ran strait. Without noticing, it turned three switches on, the scurried out. 

End of Chapter.


	6. The Unknown

Deep in the Evergreen Forest, two pegasi walk torwards their death.

Pegasus 1: "I feel so bad! They are going to be so mad at us!"

Pegasus 2: "I know dear, but we can't hide forever."

Pegasus 1: "I don't ever know their names, what the hell kind of mother am I!?"

Pegasus 2: "Look hon, it wasn't your fault."

Pegasus 1: "YES IT WAS! I was never there for them, and before I knew it, the twins are 14 and and the little one is nine!"

Pegasus 2: "They would have died if this hadn't happened dear, it was for there own good."

...

Pegasus 1: *cries*

Pegasus 2: LOOK OUT!

Pegasus 1: *looks up* ...

Pegasus 1 and 2: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
